Martinis and Lemonade
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: Sweet and sour, shy and strong, innocent and naughty. They were two halves of the same wonderful and nothing could tear them apart. [Fifty sentences dedicated to the relationship between Reiji and Haruka.]


#01 – Ring

Something in Reiji's heart leaped when that familiar piano midi rang over his phone, signaling another 'secret message' from his beloved.

#02 – Hero

Haruka was there for him when ghosts long past came knocking at the door of his dreams or when memories of failed suicide attempts plagued his thoughts.

#03 – Memory

"The only thing I want to remember is _here and now,_" Reiji whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead to reassure her; he wasn't going anywhere without her.

#04 – Box

Haruka opened the box of candy and gasped, "You ate all the caramel pieces even though you dislike them? For me?"

#05 – Run

Rain pelted the redheaded girl as she raced along the crowded boulevard with her phone in hand; a message blinked across the screen that simply read, "Good-bye."

#06 – Hurricane

Kotobuki Reiji came into her life like a violent storm, tossing her emotions around and stirring up gifts she never realized she possessed.

#07 – Wings

Her compositions gave him wings and his voice made her soar.

#08 – Cold

Haruka smiled and gingerly pressed her hands against the glass, admiring Aine's slumbering form as she spoke quietly, "I'm sure he's proud of you, Reiji."

#09 – Red

"Didn't you know? I'm just _crazy _about red-heads," cooed the maraca player as he cornered Haruka against the wall and loosened his tie.

#10 – Drink

Their personalities could be distinguished through the beverages they ordered when they went out; Reiji always got a double Martini and Haruka asked for lemonade.

#11 – Midnight

Needless to say when Reiji walked through the door and spotted his better half curled up on the sofa in _his _shirt he couldn't resist smothering her in kisses.

#12 – Temptation

"_Meow! _Come to daddy, kitten," Reiji purred and wagged his finger to the lingerie-clad girl, patting a spot on the mattress beside him.

#13 – View

Haruka would never openly admit it, but she enjoyed peeking in the bathroom while her boyfriend dressed and got ready for another day at the recording studio.

#14 – Music

It's what brought them together in the first place, and it would be the thing that bound them together for the rest of their lives.

#15 – Silk

His favorite thing to do was cuddle with her in bed and run his fingers through her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she turned redder than his favorite sweater.

#16 – Cover

Haruka touched his hand and shook her head, stammering, "I-If you go then I'll follow! Is that what you really want? What would Aine say if he saw you right now?"

#17 – Promise

Each kiss was like a new covenant; they vowed to stay at each other's sides through the best and worst of whatever Life had to offer.

#18 – Dream

"You're _better _than any fairy tale," Haruka confessed with some shy reluctance as she cradled his head against her breast and stroked his hair.

#19 – Candle

Reiji wrapped his hand around hers and stepped out of the limousine, reassuring her with a wink, "Why hide the fact that we're dating? I want the whole world to see how luminous you are."

#20 – Talent

People were drawn to him like a magnet, and he always knew how to give them just what they needed; that's what she loved about him.

#21 – Silence

Haruka's gentle, rhythmic breathing against his skin was the only thing he liked hearing after a hard day at the office.

#22 – Journey

When a snowstorm stranded them on the highway, Reiji suggested that they try to keep warm in the back seat until help arrived; Haruka had no idea that 'keeping warm' and 'making love' was synonymous.

#23 – Fire

Her fingertips were like branding irons and he couldn't help but make funny noises when they raked across his back in the heat of the moment.

#24 – Strength

Reiji's athletic ability surprised her when she leaped in the air and he caught her without difficulty, jabbering about how excited he was to try moves from his favorite movie, 'Dirty Dancing.'

#25 – Mask

That goofy, hyper façade only fooled complete strangers; it was useless around Haruka, who could see straight through him with a single glance.

#26 – Ice

"You feel like a popsicle! Come here," said the brunet as he pulled her close and wrapped his scarf around her neck.

#27 – Fall

Autumn was Reiji's favorite season because it gave them an excuse to run outside and roll around in the leaves like a couple of kids.

#28 – Forgotten

Reiji spoon-fed Haruka a piece of cake and whispered to her, "You thought I'd be too busy to remember our anniversary, didn't you?"

#29 – Dance

The little redhead loved popping in a DVD of Quartet Night's latest live to prance around the room and swing her hips in time with the music.

#30 – Body

Reiji was one of the few men Haruka knew who had the legs and gall to rock a strapless black dress.

#31 – Sacred

Quartet Night's founder was a goofball to be sure, but he also took his duties as lover and best friend quite seriously.

#32 – Farewells

Early morning good-byes didn't sting as much when she woke up to find breakfast waiting for her on the table with a hand-written note of affection tucked beneath the placemat.

#33 – World

"I know this sounds clichéd," Reiji admitted with a sheepish grin, "but I realized something when I saw you lying in that hospital bed: I'm not worth _shit _without you."

#34 – Formal

Haruka pulled away from her boyfriend and scolded him for kissing her so suddenly; that wasn't something you did during _someone else's _wedding vows.

#35 – Fever

Reiji sniffled and padded across the mattress to grab his girlfriend from behind, whispering in her ear, "The best way to cure a fever is to sweat it out, right?"

#36 – Laugh

Haruka's best laughs were the ones that shook her entire body, prompting snorts and unbridled giggles as she rolled around the floor.

#37 – Lies

She couldn't believe some of the corny one-liners that came out of his mouth, but Reiji never put on airs when bragging about his redheaded muse to friends and coworkers.

#38 – Forever

"We'll be together much longer than that," Haruka softly chided her boyfriend as she sat with him beside the gravestone.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Time couldn't heal everything, but that's what he had Haruka for.

#40 – Whisper

Nothing aggravated or excited her more than Reiji's warm breath tickling her ear.

#41 – Wait

The last thing Reiji expected was to be lured into a closet by his timid girlfriend because she couldn't wait another hour for their next break.

#42 – Talk

On the rare occasions that they did argue they couldn't stay angry for long and always ended up on the sofa tangled in each other's arms, exhausted from their profuse apologizing.

#43 – Search

A lot of men had their eyes on Haruka and many women set their sights on Reiji, but the only people these stars had eyes for were each other.

#44 – Hope

Reiji's eyes widened when Haruka suddenly put his hands over her stomach, and he asked in a quivering voice, "Do you think I'd make a good dad?"

#45 – Eclipse

Reiji and Aine grew up as the best of friends, so the younger idol's attempted suicide hurt the maraca player more than anything; it was only after Reiji met Haruka that he felt the pain slowly start to ebb away.

#46 – Gravity

Haruka glanced between her boyfriend and the broken bed once more before concluding, "I told you not be so rowdy last night...I'm lucky you didn't crush me with that strength of yours…"

#47 – Highway

His father took the easy way out and that's why Reiji decided to take the most challenging road; he couldn't go it alone, though, and that's where his red-headed heroine came in.

#48 – Unknown

Haruka wasn't the most spontaneous person when she first met Reiji, but as time went by she started being the one who pulled him into sudden embraces and surprise kisses.

#49 – Lock

_Nothing _could pull Haruka out of Reiji's arms as they slept.

#50 - Breathe

Nothing prepared Reiji for the outpouring of emotions when he saw his beloved dressed all in white, holding her hands out to him and saying to him, "I'm in your care from now on."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I went crazy with the whole 'one sentence' theme. I abused semicolons and commas. Oh well, I still like how this turned out. I'm a BIG Morikubo Shoutaro fan so when I found out that he voiced a character in UtaPri, I freaked. Not only that but I adore Reiji's character. He's very complex and fun to write. I personally think he's a lovely fit for Miss Nanami~ This was for the 1sentence challenge at LJ.


End file.
